Choices As a Matter of Passion
by Pandora North Star
Summary: A little ficcy that takes place during Benediction. What if Groo tried walkng away for good? Would Cordy go after him?


Title: Choices as a Matter of Passion  
By: Pandora North Star  
Summary: Takes place in Benediction when Groo walks out, and never comes back, and Cordy is stuck between Groo and Angel.  
  
"Tell her that I'm out for a walk, if she asks." Groo said to Lorne, already halfway out the lobby door. "If she asks." He said again, an echo if his first request, laced with pain and sadness.  
  
Lorne nodded, slightly unsure, as the dark haired champion left the hotel. Down in his soul, without ever having hearing Groo speak, he knew the young warrior would not be back. Not without a whole lot of convincing.  
  
Cordelia came downstairs a little while later and stopped, looking around. she spotted Lorne. "Hey Lorne, have you seen Groo, I've been looking everywhere for him and I can't find him." Lorne shook his head.  
  
"Sugar, there's something we need to talk about."  
  
"Did something happen to him?" Cordy's dark eyes flashed with concern.  
  
"Yeah. He woke up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know if you've noticed but you've been pretty intense on Angel lately pet."  
  
"But he needs me."  
  
"At the expense of the love who calls you princess?" Lorne raised his brow.  
  
"I'm sure Groo understands, I mean. Angel's my friend."  
  
"Who right before Groo showed up, was about to tell you he loved you." Lorne's red eyes, looked into Cordelia's, locking into her dilemma.  
  
"And I love him too. And that's the problem." Cordy said slowly, with realization. "But I love Groo too. He's good to me."  
  
"Is the passion there?" Cordelia looked up to the ceiling.   
  
"I think so. I thought so. I don't know."  
  
"The only way you'll find out is to try Angel. See if what you felt is still there. and if it's not, you run like hell after Groo."  
  
"I get it." Cordelia headed upstairs, her cotton pants swishing together. She knocked on Angel's door. He was busy doing something and she hated to bother him, but she had been pretty patient all along. "Do you mind if we talk?" Cordelia asked quietly, entering, and then shutting the door in the dim room. angel continued his training moves.   
  
"I think that we have feelings for each other." Cordelia stated simply. "And we need to figure out what these feelings mean, or we both stand to lose here."  
  
"I can't be bothered by this right now."  
  
"You need to be. If there is no passion in the worst moments, then there won't be in the best moments." Angel paused, to look up at Cordelia. "Angel I love you. I want to help you. Help me figure this out, ok?"   
  
Angel put down the sword he had been training with. "Are you prepared to see my world?"He asked, testing.   
  
"Are you kidding? I'm half demon." she frowned, remembering Doyle, and how she had pushed him away for the same thing. What a hypocrite. But she had come so far. Angel looked into her eyes, and caressed her head.   
  
"I've had such pain." Angel said, quietly, letting open a gate that let the rivers of his emotions run free. He pulled Cordelia into a tight embrace and buried his face in her shoulder. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"It's alright." He lifted his head, and they kissed. But it was so awkward, when they weren't possessed by ghosts. They kissed for a moment, lips tumbling together, quirming awkwardly, and then parted. Cordelia dried a tear on Angel's cheek, and they both laughed at the same time.  
  
"We tried."  
  
"We'll always be buds. I guess Groo will just have to understand that as my best friend you have to come first sometimes." Cordelia bit her lip. "So you feel better?"  
  
"I do." Angel said, with a small smile.  
  
"I have a Groosalugg to catch then." Cordelia bolted out the door and almost sent Lorne flying as she fled down the stairs.  
  
"I think you'll find him in West Hollywood." Lorne said, nonchalantly. Cordelia, with her demon powers was able to cover ground quickly, and found Groo, walking dejectly in the twilight. she stopped in front of him and held her hand out.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't notice you were gone?"  
  
"It took you awhile." Groo looked away from Cordelia.   
  
"Groo, you have to understand, that before you arrived, there were all these things going on, things that never got seen through to the end, that should have been. and now they are."  
  
"What do you mean?" Groo asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Angel. We're best friends. And sometimes best friends come first. And don't feel threatened by him. I loved you because you posessed some of the same qualities that Angel posesses. Qualities I look for in a friend. But you have special qualities, as my boyfriend, that Angel could never have. I've known him a long time Groo, we're close, and you've got to accept that." Cordelia stopped talking, to let it sink in. Groo seemed to mull it over.   
  
"I think we should take it easy still."  
  
"Anything. I don't want to lose you." Cordelia jumped into Groo's arms. He laughed into her ear, the sweet innocent laugh of a man child. 


End file.
